816 Found In Transmission
by AudiRox
Summary: Season 8: Episode 8.16 follows a day after 8.15. If you haven’t done so, please read episodes 1 through 15 prior to reading 8.16.
1. Teaser

**8.16 Found In Transmission**

**Previously on the Gilmore girls…**

(Scene from 1.14 — That Damn Donna Reed)

LUKE: You know, this place hasn't been painted since my dad was alive.

LORELAI: No, I didn't know that.

LUKE: He painted it before he opened it and once more when the roof caved in one winter. I think that's probably it.

LORELAI: The paint lasted a long time. He got his money's worth.

LUKE: Yep. He really loved this place, you know. (Looking around the diner) This store was his life. Mine too, I guess. I spent every minute I wasn't in school here. I spent a lot of minutes I was supposed to be in school in here too.

CUT

(Scene from 8.15)

LORELAI: Zach and Lane want to know if you'd be willing to let out the apartment.

LUKE: (Thinks, but shakes his head) No.

LORELAI: (Raises her eyes) No?

LUKE: I have no plans of renting it out. Sorry…

LORELAI: (Tries to reason) Luke… come on… it's Lane and Zach we're talking about.

LUKE: Look, I'm sorry… but it's not for rent. I will help them find another place… but that apartment is out of the question.

LORELAI: (Tries to object) But…

LUKE: Lorelai, I don't want to talk about it.

CUT

A stranger enters the diner.

STRANGER: (To Lorelai) Hey, the sign says "Luke's Diner"…

LORELAI: (Nods) Yeah, Luke owns this place.

STRANGER: (Curiously) Hmm. You don't happen to mean Luke Danes, do you?

CUT

LUKE: (With a smile, explains) Lorelai, meet Debbie Hogarth. She went to high school with me.

DEBBIE: (Smiles at Lorelai) Nice to meet you Lorelai.

LORELAI: (Smiles and sighs at the new knowledge of the stranger) Nice to meet you too.

Scene quickly cuts to Debbie in the kitchen with Sookie having a pleasant conversation, Debbie and Luke at the diner reminiscing about the past, and last to a scene of Debbie and some townies chatting.

Scenes cuts to Lorelai observing it all.

CUT

(Scene from 8.14)

NATE: (He looks down at his smart-key, then up at her) I'm leaving the Courant, Rory. (Clearly surprised, Rory tries to hide it)… some time in April will be my last day.

RORY: (clearly not happy with the news.) I'm assuming you're taking a job at the Times?

Nate nods.

(Scene from 8.14)

LORELAI: …we haven't really chat about you-know-who since your epiphany last week.

RORY: Well, there's not much to say about 'you-know-who'.

LORELAI: Have you decided what you want to do about it?

RORY: (Nods) Yup, and the decision was easy. (Lorelai looks up curiously) I ignore it until it goes away.

LORELAI: (Hides a chuckle as she continues sarcastically) Oh yeah, very effective.

RORY: (Explains) The decision was made easy since he has no clue that I exist in that capacity.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Well… his loss.

CUT

(Scene from 8.13)

RORY: More sex during the month of February, huh?

LANE: Imagine that.

RORY: (Sighs) Not happening in my neck-of-the-woods.

LANE: Start dating! Get yourself out there, Rory.

RORY: (Frowns at her best friend) You make it sound like I should be wearing tramp shoes.

LANE: (Kids) If it helps. (Adds) Sex or not, it's always nice to have someone around…

CUT

(Scene from 8.15)

EMILY: (To Rory) You need to start dating.

RORY: What?

EMILY: I know the perfect person for you.

RORY: (Whines) Grandma!

EMILY: (Smiles)… dinner at our place at 7 o'clock Sunday evening.

CUT

TREVOR: (To Rory) Apart from our mutual fondness of hybrid vehicles, and distaste for golf… (Takes a card from inside his jacket) if you find anything else worth exploring, give me a call (he hands the card to Rory).

RORY: (Nods) Thanks.

CUT

NATE: (Looks down at Rory) What about you, Rory? What do you say? You, me and a few others at the Golden Theatre… (with a hint of sarcasm) watch a bunch of puppets getting it on.

RORY: …that's great. (She tries not to blush at the timing of her comment) I mean, I'd love to join you. (Nods)

NATE: (With one nod, he pushes himself off the table and walks towards the doorway) Great. I will let you know the details. (As he leaves) Hey, bring a date. I've got plenty of tickets.

CUT

NATE: (looks at the female and the two other gentleman) Stacy, Gus, and Phillip… meet Rory and Trevor…

They nod at each other.

GUS: (An older, slightly flamboyant gentleman) Glad to finally meet you, Rory.

NATE: (Explains as he takes a step to the side, and towards her) Gus and Phillip (it becomes obvious that they are partners) work at the New York Times.

PHILLIP: (Nods) Photography over here.

NATE: (Adds) And Gus heads the team that's going to Africa this summer.

RORY: Oh wow… the project sounds amazing from the little I've heard…

CUT

TREVOR: (To Rory) Hey, thanks for inviting me. And if you want to hang out again sometime… don't hesitate to call.

RORY: (With a curious smile) Oh… "hang out"… ?

TREVOR: (Smiles) Yeah, I hear I make a good friend to some unsuspecting poor souls. (Subtly gestures at the group — mainly at one particular person) besides, it seems like you're somewhat into… someone else.

CUT

NATE: (To Rory in the DiLuca kitchen) So it's a shame Trevor couldn't join our midnight snack.

RORY: (Sighs) Yeah.

NATE: (Casually) So, what happened there? He didn't like us?

RORY: (Lets out a sigh combined with a chuckle) Oh no… he really enjoyed tonight. But… (shakes her head as she ponders)…

NATE: (As he cuts the sandwich in the middle) But what?

RORY: (Chuckles) Nothing… really.

NATE: (Not wanting to push it) Okay.

RORY: (Intoxicated by the very late hour, and the one drink she had previously) He thinks I have a "thing" for…. (adds as she looks up at him) you.

NATE: (Looks up quizzically, then a moment later — he laughs) Is that so?

RORY: (Taken back, she makes a serious expression — which Nate catches) Well…

NATE: (Any sign of a smile vanishes…) Rory?

RORY: (Not sure how to revive the situation, she decides to be forthright) Well, there may be some truth to it…

They are interrupted by Stacy (in what is presumably a t-shirt owned by Nate - and nothing else). Rory, looking a little flushed, looks at Stacy enter the kitchen.

STACY: (Completely oblivious) Hey guys… (slightly pats Nate on his upper arm) I'm starving! Oh, good… you've made something…

The two uncomfortable characters in the scene watch her as she takes half of the sandwich, takes a bite of it, and walks over to the refrigerator.

RORY: (With a sudden expression of embarrassment, she gets off the stool and stutters her way out of the kitchen) I-I think I'm starting to f-fall asleep. (Forces a smile but fails to look at either of them) Goodnight.

STACY: (Occupied with the refrigerator) G'night!

As a blurred Stacy walks around in the background, camera slowly zooms in on Nate's expression of regret.

Scene fades.

**TEASER**

EXT. STARS HOLLOW – SUNDAY EVENING (The day after the Nate/Rory/Stacy scene) – AROUND MARCH 9th.

With her car parked near Luke's Diner, Rory is inside with her cell phone held up to her ear.

RORY: (Still has an expression of embarrassment) Hey, it's me.

LORELAI: (Holds up her phone as she walks around the inn) Hey there. So are you ready to talk to me about whatever happened last night? Or are you going to leave this conversation abruptly like you've done twice today.

Scene cuts between EXT. STARS HOLLOW and INT. DRAGONFLY INN

RORY: (Pouts a bit then sighs) I'm ready to talk about it. (Shakes her head) Mom, I can't believe I did what I did!

LORELAI: (Sits in a chair in the great room) What happened, babe?

RORY: Long story short, Nate asked me why Trevor left us – and I told him it was because he thought I had a thing for him…

LORELAI: (Makes a surprised face) Oh no.

RORY: (Sighs again) I know. But it gets worse…

LORELAI: (Repeats) Oh no.

RORY: Nate was fine with it, I mean he even laughed at how ridiculous it sounded… and seeing that, you would think, I'd keep the rest of my feelings to myself, right?

LORELAI: (With a sympathetic expression) Honey, what did you do?

RORY: (Swallows) I told Nate that there is some truth to what Trevor said. And mom… (shakes her head) you should've seen Nate's face. He was completely taken back. (Adds) And to make matters worse, Stacy…

LORELAI: (Confused, she holds up her hand) Wait a minute, who is Stacy?

RORY: (Shakes her head and carries on with hand gestures) I have no clue, except for the fact that Nate and "Stacy" seem to be "seeing" each other. And in which capacity was very clear to me once she walked into the kitchen wearing _only_ a t-shirt which clearly, Nate owns.

LORELAI: (Curiously) How do you know it's Nate's t-shirt? Besides, maybe Stacy needed something to wear to bed.

RORY: (Nods) Oh, I know it's Nate's t-shirt. Apart from the fact that it was a little big on Miss Skinny, and it had the words, "I Am Kloot" on it…

LORELAI: (Confused) Who is "Kloot"?

RORY: (Explains) It's a band Nate's into. He plays them at the shelter every now and then.

LORELAI: Honey, that doesn't prove anything. Like I said, she probably just needed something to wear…

RORY: Mom, I know I was a little behind in getting the concept of the Birds and the Bees…

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes, you _did_ have trouble grasping that one. (Grins) But what you lacked in that arena… you excelled in others.

RORY: … but I'm pretty sure, no matter what they are to each other, Stacy and Nate hooked up that night.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Well then… what else happened?

RORY: Not much. I just left the kitchen. (Adds) And let me just say, the train ride this morning was probably the most awkward and uncomfortable commutes I have ever had.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically smiles) Aw honey, what do you plan on doing?

RORY: I don't know. (Looks over to her right, at the diner) I'm actually at Luke's.

LORELAI: (Gasps) You're in town?

RORY: (Explains) I had this overwhelming need for some good coffee. You know, Luke's coffee should be on the top of the list of comfort foods. (Asks) Can you meet me here?

LORELAI: (Stands up) Sure, I was on my way out anyway. See you in a few minutes…

RORY: (Opens her car door and gets out) See ya.

Rory enters the diner.

INT. LUKE'S DINER – SUNDAY EVENING – SAME TIME

As Rory enters the diner, she notices how busy it is with the Sunday evening crowd that prefers to eat dinner at the diner than cook themselves a meal. Luke spots her as he carries a couple of plates to a table.

LUKE: (Surprised to see her there) Hey!

RORY: (Smiles) Hey Luke. (Gestures towards a table by the window) Taking that one.

LUKE: (Nods) I'll be with you in a minute, Rory.

Someone familiar hears the name and looks up. Debbie, sitting with a couple of townies at one table, looks over at Rory as she settles herself down. While her companions chat away, Debbie slowly gets up from her seat and moves towards Rory.

DEBBIE: (Politely) Hey.

RORY: (Looks up and smiles curiously) Hey.

DEBBIE: I'm sorry to barge, but I thought I heard your name… Rory? Is it?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, that's me.

DEBBIE: (Smiles) Lorelai's daughter, and Luke's…

RORY: (Nods again) Yeah…

DEBBIE: (Holds her hand to her upper chest) Debbie Hogarth, I'm just visiting… and staying at your mom's beautiful inn.

RORY: (Remembers) Oh yeah, mom has mentioned you. (Explains) You used to live here.

DEBBIE: Yeah, I did. Long time ago. (Sighs) Anyway, I just wanted to say 'hi' and introduce myself… I will let you go…

Rory smiles. Debbie's exit is interrupted by Luke's arrival at the table.

LUKE: (Comes over with coffee) Here you go Rory.

RORY: (Welcomes the cup of coffee) Thank you, Luke.

LUKE: (Looks at Debbie, and then at Rory) Oh hey, have you two met?

RORY: (Nods) Just now in fact.

DEBBIE: (Chuckles) Yeah, I just imposed myself…

RORY: (Shakes her head as she swallows a sip of coffee) Oh no. I'm glad we met tonight.

LUKE: (Smiles at Rory, then continues) So, what would you like to eat?

RORY: I will wait till mom gets here.

LUKE: (Nods) No problem. (Walks away, back to his work)

Rory takes a take breath, and then takes another sip of her coffee.

DEBBIE: (Notices) Boy, you look like you really needed that coffee.

RORY: (Chuckles) I so did. (Looks down at her mug) I so do.

DEBBIE: (Concerned) You okay?

RORY: (Dismisses it by shaking her head) Oh yeah… it's nothing really. (Mutters to herself) Except the most embarrassing weekend of my entire life.

DEBBIE: (Rolls her eyes) Believe me; I've had more than my share of those.

Rory smiles at this friendly stranger. Then, softly continues…

RORY: I admitted my feelings to someone only to find out it isn't mutual.

DEBBIE: (Sympathetically smiles) Aw. (Takes a seat at Rory's table) Let me tell you, Rory… this won't just be the first, second or third time this happens to you.

RORY: (Laughs) Gee, thanks.

DEBBIE: Believe me… thirty-eight years, a boat load of suitors, three pets, two engagements, and breast implants later, I have yet to find a man that's willing to take me for who I am… with all my flaws. (Adds) And what seemed to be the first embarrassing moment that occurred my Freshman year in high school, is only bound to happen at least another 100 times before I finally get it together.

RORY: (Curiously smiles) I'm almost afraid to ask what happened.

DEBBIE: Trust me, it can scar you for a while when you tell a guy you like him only to find out that he has only thought of you as a little sister.

RORY: (Chuckles, but sympathetically) Oh yeah… that is a tough one. What happened?

DEBBIE: (Chuckles as well) Twenty-some years later, I look back at that one particular moment as one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. (Adds) But I grew up and moved on… and then I had bigger fish to fry… like losing the man that could've been "the one" to probably someone more suited…

RORY: (With a sad expression) Aw, when was this?

DEBBIE: (Sighs) A couple of years ago. I chose career over "the one"… (Smiles) Anyway, see what I mean? Embarrassing moments never stop. (Chuckles) I'm sure I didn't help your situation though.

RORY: (Chuckles as well) Not exactly encouraging, and I'm some years older than a high school Freshman, but I get what you mean…

The ladies chuckle, and go on chatting.

Scene cuts to the EXT. STARS HOLLOW…

Lorelai is walking towards the diner, but abruptly stops as she sees Rory through the window… with Debbie. They seem to be laughing and chatting (with a backdrop of some townies and Luke – behind the counter).

Scene fades on Lorelai's face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Don't throw things at me. But if you must, check out the discussion LJ – link provided on Author Profile.

Reviews are always appreciated.

I'd recommend you take 'everything' into consideration when analyzing any aspect of this story.

I apologize for the extra long "Previously on…" but I wanted to highlight/remind the readers of what they can look forward to in this episode.


	2. Segment Two

**SEGMENT TWO**

INT. CRAP SHACK – SUNDAY NIGHT – ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

Scene opens on a pregnant Lorelai sitting on the couch, channel surfing. She turns her head towards the front door as she hears someone open it. Luke, with a couple of to-go boxes, and Rory can be seen entering the house.

RORY: (Peeks in) Hey. We missed you at the diner.

LORELAI: Hey.

LUKE: (Gestures at the boxes) Brought some leftover pies just like you asked on the phone.

LORELAI: (Smiles at her husband as he makes his way to the kitchen) Thanks, babe.

RORY: (Sets her messenger bag on the floor and joins Lorelai on the couch – then looks at the TV) So, what have you been up to? I thought you were meeting me at the diner…

LORELAI: Sorry hon. Like I said on the phone, I was halfway there… (places a hand on her stomach) but just felt so tired. I really needed to change and sit on something very comfortable.

RORY: (Understanding, she nods) Gotcha.

Luke makes his way to the living room.

LUKE: Okay, before I go wash up… do you guys want me to get you anything?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nope.

LORELAI: Nothing at the moment. (Grins) But ask me again in fifteen minutes.

LUKE: (With a subtle smile, he sighs) Okay then, I'm heading upstairs.

Rory and Lorelai watch as Luke drags himself up the stairs.

RORY: (To Lorelai) He looks tired.

LORELAI: (Pouts) He does, doesn't he?

The ladies look at the TV.

LORELAI: (Turns to Rory) So, how are you feeling?

RORY: (Knowingly, she sighs) Fine. Much better than I was earlier, I guess. (Remembers) Oh hey, I met Debbie Hogarth at the diner.

LORELAI: (Pretending to be surprised) Oh yeah?

RORY: Yeah, she seems nice.

LORELAI: Yeah, she is. (Changes the topic) So, did we finish talking about your weekend?

RORY: (Looks at her mother) I think so. Besides, I don't want to revisit that.

LORELAI: (Nods) Understandable. (Concerned) Are you going to be okay tomorrow?

RORY: (Temporarily forgets) Why? What's tomorrow?

LORELAI: Um, it's Monday.

RORY: (Slaps her palm on her forehead) Oh god! I have work in the morning.

LORELAI: (Nods teasingly) Yeah, you do. (Teases further as she examines Rory whine) Aw, do you want me to write you a note?

RORY: (Looks up at her mother) So not funny.

LORELAI: (Pats her on the back) You will be fine, Rory. It will pass…

RORY: (Pouts, then sighs) Do you think I can crash here tonight?

LORELAI: Of course you can.

RORY: (Forces herself off the couch) Okay, it's past my bedtime…

LORELAI: (Watches sympathetically as Rory takes a few steps towards the kitchen) Goodnight.

RORY: (Turns and exclaims) You know, I can almost picture it right now. They will play a laugh track as I walk in the door. I can hear Ken now, "Oh look, that's the girl who thought she had a chance with DiLuca."

LORELAI: (Smiles at her silly daughter) Go to bed.

RORY: (Whines her way to the kitchen) Night.

Scene fades on Lorelai as her eyes travel from kitchen to the stairs.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – MONDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory as she makes her way to her work area. She looks around cautiously to observe the atmosphere.

KEN: (Walks by her) Hey, Ror!

RORY: (Jumps a bit, but composes herself) Hey Kenny.

KEN: (As he passes) Hey, we should sit down and discuss the new layout. This afternoon?

RORY: (Nods as she realizes that Ken is clueless) Sure. (A subtle smile of relief appears on Rory's face).

She continues to walk by the cubicles and offices, watching for anyone that may show signs of knowing about her embarrassing weekend.

Rob and Nate walk towards her as she reaches her cubicle.

ROB: (As he passes) G'morning Rory.

RORY: (Looks down at her bag as she sees Nate look at her) Hey Rob.

NATE: (Just as calmly as Rob) Morning Gilmore. (Rory's eyes widen as she realizes the normal tone of his voice. Nate continues as he passes her) Let me know when you take a look at the agenda for our next staff meeting. Have a few things on there that we'd like your input on… (nods, then turns and walks along with Rob).

Rory holds her breath for a moment as Nate and Rob disappear around the corner. Scene fades on her as she looks at their trail, completely taken aback.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – MONDAY MORNING

Lorelai walks past the foyer and into the check-in area as she arrives at the inn that morning. Setting her purse on the desk, she looks at Michel as he surfs the internet on the computer.

LORELAI: (Places a hand on her hip) So… umm, busy?

MICHEL: (Dismissing her, he continues) Shh.

LORELAI: You do know that I sign your paychecks, right?

MICHEL: (Sighs and turns) I was just looking up some important information.

LORELAI: (Begins to look through the paperwork on the desk) Oh yeah, and what's that?

MICHEL: (With a smile) I just googled Debbie.

LORELAI: (Uncaringly) Reynolds?

MICHEL: (Rolls his eyes) No, our guest Debbie. (Grins) What a fashionable lady she is.

LORELAI: (Tries hard not to care) Right. She is… (adds) especially since she doesn't have a cauldron on her stomach.

MICHEL (Obliviously, he walks around the desk to leave the area) You know, you should take some fashion advice from her.

LORELAI: Thank you, Michel. I will make a note.

As Michel leaves, Lane walks through the front door. She looks around and spots Lorelai behind the desk.

LANE: There you are!

LORELAI: (Looks up surprised to see her there) Hey!

LANE: (With hand gestures) So did you talk to him?

LORELAI: Him?

LANE: Yeah, Luke. (Lorelai mouths an "oh") Now, I know he said 'no' the first time, but I was hoping you'd talk to him again.

LORELAI: Oh, I did Lane. But… (shakes her head) he said 'no' again. I'm usually very good at convincing him… it's just that… (sighs) He's really attached to that apartment, you know?

LANE: (Sighs) I know. I just hoped he would change his mind. That's why I haven't even looked at anything else.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically smiles at her) I'm sorry hon. (Adds) He has been looking up apartments for you guys…

LANE: Zach mentioned.

LORELAI: (Sighs) Maybe if you give me another week…

LANE: (Shakes her head) Our lease is up at the end of the month. That's fine, I just need to rush home and seriously start apartment hunting.

Debbie walks down the stairs and into the check-in area.

DEBBIE: (Sees Lane and Lorelai and smiles) Hey guys.

LORELAI: (Looks up at her, then at Lane) Oh Debbie… I don't know if you've met…

LANE: (Nods and smiles at her) Hi Debbie. We met a couple of days ago at Kim's Antiques.

DEBBIE: Hello there Lane. (Looks at Lorelai) Yeah, her mother's got some fine antiques at that store. (Gestures) Found it thanks to your brochures on Antique Shopping, Lorelai.

LANE: (Sighs, then looks up at Lorelai) Thanks for trying. (Turns to leave) It's unhealthy for him to be attached to that apartment.

LORELAI: Bye Lane.

Debbie is intrigued by Lane's last sentence.

DEBBIE: (Turns as well) Hold up Lane, I'll give you a ride home. (Turns to Lorelai and smiles) Have a good day.

LORELAI: (Fakes a smile) Thanks.

Scene fades as Lorelai takes a deep breath.

INT. THE MUSE – MONDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory and Ken at a table eating lunch and looking at a few layout mockups on the table.

RORY: (With her mouth half full, she slides a mockup to Ken) I think this one's the best.

KEN: (Nods as he swallows a sip of his beverage) I agree. Good, I will send it out to my guys.

RORY: (Swallows her food, then curiously looks up at Ken) Avenue Q… that was interesting, wasn't it?

KEN: (Chuckles) Definitely something.

RORY: (Takes a moment before she continues) So, do you know Stacy pretty well?

KEN: (Temporarily forgets) Stacy? Oh, you mean Nate's Stacy?

RORY: (Sits back as she processes) Oh, so she's Nate's Stacy.

KEN: (Thinks) Not really.

RORY: (Curiously continues) They aren't together?

KEN: Nope. At least, I don't think so. (Explains) Stacy was just visiting from Florida. They dated a couple of years ago… then when she moved to Jacksonville, they kept in touch and stayed friends. (Raises his eyes) And when I say, "Friends" I mean it in a very loose sense.

RORY: Oh. It just seemed like they were together…

KEN: (Takes a moment to examine Rory's face, wondering why she's asking all the questions) They probably hooked up… but…

RORY: (Senses that she may be giving Ken too much info regarding her own self) I-I mean… it was very vague. I wasn't sure if she was a friend or his girlfriend.

KEN: (Dismisses his previous curiosity) Oh… they just hooked up. (Thinks) Nate hasn't been in a serious relationship since Savannah, anyway.

RORY: (Intrigued) Savannah?

KEN: (Nods) Yep, Nate and Savannah met at Columbia. They were together for three years…

RORY: (Leans in a bit) What happened?

KEN: Well, he went through a phase of figuring out what he really wanted… and by the third year, the two were traveling on two completely different paths. (Adds) You know, everyone thought she was the one he'd marry.

RORY: Really?

KEN: (Shakes his head) As far as I can remember, Rose and Tony weren't all that into her, though.

RORY: Nate's parents?

KEN: Yep. (Takes a big bite of his sandwich).

RORY: I see.

Rory is distracted by her cell phone.

KEN: (Gets up from his seat and shakes his to-go cup) Re-fill?

RORY: No, thanks. (Ken leaves the table for a bit, and Rory opens the phone) Hello.

It's Emily Gilmore.

Scene cuts between INT. THE MUSE and INT. GILMORE MANSION – LIVING ROOM

EMILY: Rory, it's your grandmother.

RORY: Hey, grandma. What's up?

EMILY: (Cuts to the chase) Have you talked to Trevor yet?

RORY: (Sits back) Trevor?

EMILY: (Nods) Yes, Trevor Wentworth. The young man we had over for dinner.

RORY: (Nods) I know who he is, grandma.

EMILY: Then why did you speak as though you had forgotten who he was? (Rory sighs) Well? Have you and Trevor talked?

RORY: Well…

EMILY: (Complains) Apparently he reveals nothing to his own parents. Maria, his mother, is clueless as to what's going on with her own son. (Rory smirks a bit) Tell me, Rory. I really need to know that you have made an attempt to get to know him…

RORY: (Struggles) Well, I don't exactly know how to explain…

EMILY: This is torture! You are just as secretive as your mother.

RORY: Grandma, if it makes you feel any better, Trevor and I hung out on Saturday.

EMILY: (With a sigh of relief) Thank God. You aren't completely oblivious.

RORY: Thanks.

Ken returns to the table.

RORY: So, is that all?

EMILY: Yes, it is. Thank you, Rory.

RORY: Okay, have a good day, grandma.

EMILY: (Cuts in as she suddenly thinks of something else) Wait a minute, what do you mean "hung out" – what does that even mean? Did you go out to dinner? Was it an official date? Why do all these youngsters use such words? They are so vague…

RORY: (Rolls her eyes and cuts it off by dragging her words) B-y-e grandma.

KEN: (Shakes his head with a chuckle) Grandparents.

Scene fades on Rory's face as she tentatively smiles and looks at her phone.

INT. CRAP SHACK – LIVING ROOM – MONDAY NIGHT

Scene opens on Luke and Lorelai on the couch watching TV - Paul Anka can be seen resting in the chair near the stairs. Luke is reclined on the piece of furniture with his right arm stretched across his wife's upper legs. Lorelai seems to be aggravating Luke by changing the channel every five seconds.

LUKE: (Eyes still on the TV) Stop it!

LORELAI: But there's nothing on!

LUKE: Then turn it off.

LORELAI: (Looks at her husband and speaks in a lower tone) But then we won't have anything to watch.

Luke rolls his eyes and turns to Lorelai as he rests his head on the top edge of the couch.

LUKE: You're difficult.

LORELAI: (Grins as she mutes the TV) Okay, so tell me how your day went.

LUKE: It was fine. April called…

LORELAI: Oh yeah?

LUKE: She won't be here till the end of March.

LORELAI: (Concerned) Oh no! I was really looking forward to Spring Break with her.

LUKE: (Explains) Seems she will be here for two weeks though. (Smiles)

LORELAI: (Pleasantly surprised, she grins) Yay! That's awesome.

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath) Jackson and TJ wanted to borrow my fishing equipment. They're apparently going fishing tomorrow.

LORELAI: (Surprised) Really? I didn't know they were such good buddies.

LUKE: (Raises an eye) Neither did I. (Explains) They wanted me to join them.

LORELAI: Oh, are you going? You should go. (Turns back to the TV)

LUKE: Nah. It's a day trip and I don't have time tomorrow. Besides they're going with Debbie, so they'll be in good company.

LORELAI: (Turns to face her husband again) Debbie?

LUKE: (Shakes his head as he chuckles) I bet Sookie and Liz wanted the guys out of the house.

LORELAI: (Smiles tentatively) I guess.

Pause as they both continue to look at the TV.

LORELAI: (Softly exclaims) You should still go. You love fishing.

LUKE: (Smiles) Nah.

Pause as Lorelai's mind is clearly on Debbie.

LORELAI: So she fishes too, huh?

Scene fades.

EXT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Rory as she walks slowly up the stairs to her workplace. The cell phone in her coat pocket starts to ring.

Rory pauses for a minute to look at the caller ID. Not knowing who it is, she answers the call.

RORY: Hello?

FEMALE VOICE: Hello. May I speak with Ms. Rory Gilmore, please?

RORY: (Curiously) This is Rory Gilmore.

FEMALE VOICE: Ms. Gilmore. Hello. My name is Kathleen Nelson and I'm calling on behalf of The New York Times…

RORY: (Shakes her head, not completely hearing the caller) I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…

KATHLEEN: I'm calling to inform you that your résumé has been reviewed and we believe that you are qualified for this position.

RORY: (Confused by the cryptic call) What position?

KATHLEEN: We would like to discuss it further with you, if you'd like to come in for an interview.

RORY: (Echoes) An interview?

KATHLEEN: Yes, how does Friday at 1 P.M. sound?

RORY: (Not entirely sure what she's getting into, she agrees) Yea… yeah. Friday at 1 P.M. is good.

KATHLEEN: We have all your contact information on file, so I will be sending you an e-mail with all the details. (Rory is surprised to the point where she cannot move an inch) Looking forward to meeting you Rory. Have a good day.

Still unable to process the call, she looks at her phone.

Scene fades.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will update with Segment Three soon. Reviews appreciated.

To discuss, follow the LJ link on the author profile. Also, I assure you that there will 'not' be spoilers on my LJ.


	3. Segment Three

bSEGMENT THREE/b

**SEGMENT THREE**

INT. LUKE'S DINER – THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Lorelai sitting at the counter reading a magazine and finishing up her lunch. Luke's behind the counter looking through his ledger.

LORELAI: (Gasps and looks up at him) Did you know Cheetahs can be tamed? I mean, it says here (looks down at the magazine) that out of the "big five" animals of Africa, cheetahs are the most tamable.

LUKE: I didn't know that. (Jokes) A playmate for Paul Anka?

LORELAI: (Animatedly) You know, in 4th grade when one of my teachers asked me, if I could have a pet, what would it be, I said, "Cheetah" – and guess what Mrs. Gumble said?

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: That cheetahs don't count because they are wild, and cannot live among the civilized.

LUKE: Well, I think that's still true.

LORELAI: (Points at the magazine) But they are tamable!

LUKE: (Tries to reason) Yes, but you can't take the wild out of animals like that.

LORELAI: (Continues animatedly) You know how scarred I was when Mrs. Gumble told me that? All my dreams of having a cheetah as a pet were shattered.

LUKE: (Hides a smile) You should tell that to Mrs. Gumble.

LORELAI: You know what? I think I might just do that. (Points at the article) And I am going to frame this article and mail it to her.

Just as Lorelai finishes her little quip about cheetahs, the front door opens and three familiar faces enter the diner. Lorelai looks behind her…

JACKSON: We're back!

TJ: God that was a tiring trip.

LUKE: (Looks up at TJ and Jackson, then at Debbie) How was it?

DEBBIE: (Takes a deep breath as she places her small backpack on the counter and addresses both Luke and Lorelai) It was probably the worst ice-fishing trip I've been on (chuckles and pats Jackson on the shoulder) No offense, guys.

JACKSON: We should've planned better.

TJ: (Whines) It was cold.

Lorelai quietly observes everyone.

LUKE: Well, it _is_ called "ice" fishing.

DEBBIE: TJ here didn't think it was safe to go to the deep end of the lake, though it's covered in ice. (TJ scratches his head and tries to come up with an excuse).

TJ: Like Jackson said, it was _really_ cold.

LUKE: (Notices TJ wearing waders) Why the hell are you wearing those?

Debbie starts chuckling along with Jackson. Lorelai is also amused.

TJ: They were next to your fishing equipment.

JACKSON: (Shakes his head) I tried explaining to him that we didn't need 'em.

TJ: Yeah, yeah… make fun of me guys. Anyway, Liz is waiting for me… I should get home. (Points at Debbie as he backs up) Next time we plan a real trip.

DEBBIE: (Recovering from laughter) Alright, TJ… see ya.

JACKSON: (Sighs) Well, I should go wash up and pick up the kids.

LORELAI: (Smiles) See ya, Jackson. (Luke nods at him)

DEBBIE: Thanks again, Jackson!

LUKE: (Looks down at Debbie) Coffee?

DEBBIE: Yes, please. (As Luke steps away to get the coffee, Debbie turns to Lorelai) Whatcha reading there?

LORELAI: (Looks up and closes the book to show Debbie the cover) Smithsonian.

DEBBIE: Oh, I love that magazine.

Lorelai smiles and goes back to her reading.

LUKE: (Sets a mug of coffee in front of Debbie) What would you like to eat? Or have you already eaten?

DEBBIE: I'm starving! (Looks up at the blackboard) I'll have the special… (adds) with extra curly fries, please.

Luke steps away again to get her order ready.

DEBBIE: (Attempts again to establish a conversation with the dark haired woman two stools away from her) So… how's your day going so far?

LORELAI: (Looks up again) Great… it's going great. (Asks) And your vacation?

DEBBIE: (Takes a deep breath and smiles) Amazing. It's like reliving my childhood. (Lorelai makes a tentative expression) Everyone's been absolutely wonderful… and this is exactly what I needed before taking on my new role at the company.

LORELAI: (Nods subtly and closes her magazine) Great. Too bad you have to leave soon.

DEBBIE: (Tilts her head to the side and agrees) I know! Four more days and that's it. (Sees Lorelai packing up) Oh, you're leaving?

LORELAI: (As she slowly steps down from the stool) Yeah… got to head back to work.

Lorelai sees Luke return to the counter, and because of her "condition" leaning over the counter and giving him a kiss (especially publicly) is impossible, instead she makes her way behind the counter as Debbie watches.

LUKE: (Not entirely happy with Lorelai walking behind the counter, he stares her down) Hey.

LORELAI: (Before he can protest further, she tiptoes to reach his lips) Bye babe. (Subtly with a hidden agenda, she kisses him again) I'll see you tonight.

LUKE: See ya.

Lorelai turns to Debbie, and forces a sweet smile, then walks out of the diner.

LUKE: (Sets a plate in front of Debbie) Today's special with extra curly fries.

DEBBIE: (Sits up as she examines the contents of her plate) Yum. Speedy service Butch Danes.

LUKE: (Lowers his head) Hey, no one calls me that anymore.

DEBBIE: (Chuckles as she holds up a curly fry up to her mouth) Do you even remember how you got that name?

LUKE: (Thinks) I have no clue. I can't remember that far back.

DEBBIE: Tommy hated it… "Butch."

LUKE: (Surprised he'd forgotten) Oh yeah.

DEBBIE: He always called you Danes.

LUKE: (Nods as he looks down at his ledger) He did.

DEBBIE: (Takes a moment to examine Luke's mood) You know… I called him the other day.

LUKE: (Looks up) Tommy? (Debbie nods) How is he?

DEBBIE: He's doing well. (Sighs) I told him where I was.

LUKE: I thought you didn't want anyone to know?

DEBBIE: Yeah, but it's Tommy. (Adds) We talked about you, you know.

LUKE: (Looks back down at the ledger) Oh yeah?

DEBBIE: (Nods, then cautiously continues) I think the two of you should talk.

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Nah… let's not open old wounds.

DEBBIE: (Tries to add) But…

LUKE: (Shakes his head) I'm sure we've both done fine for not knowing each other the past twenty-three years.

DEBBIE: (Adds) That's just it, Luke. It's been twenty-three years. That's a long time.

LUKE: (Explains) Harsh words were exchanged, Debbie. Let's let that one go.

DEBBIE: I know, I was there. Remember? (Shakes her head) Tommy was an idiot for saying the things he did. He shouldn't have insulted your father the way he did. But he was hurt by your decision. You know that.

LUKE: (Sighs) Like I said, I don't want to open old wounds.

DEBBIE: (Adds) And like I said, it's been _twenty-three_ years.

Luke looks at her, and then goes back to his work.

LUKE: (Gestures at her plate) Eat your lunch before it gets cold.

DEBBIE: (Makes an amused yet challenging expression) Yes, sir! (Luke smirks as he turns a page in his ledger) God, you and Tommy always telling me what's best for me.

Debbie observes Luke for a moment before she continues.

DEBBIE: You know, you're just as stubborn as you were two decades ago.

LUKE: (Jokes) Some say it's my best quality.

DEBBIE: Tommy was right…

LUKE: (Curiously asks) About?

DEBBIE: Your dad never wanted you to stay here. It's you who made that decision… (adds as Luke shakes his head) despite how much you hated it.

LUKE: I don't hate this town.

DEBBIE: Of course you don't. Not now anyway… but I remember when you and Tommy had endless discussions about leaving Stars Hollow. (Chuckles) I was sick to my stomach hearing the two of you go on and on about how silly the town was. But then your mom…

LUKE: (Nods) Yeah, she passed away.

DEBBIE: I remember that's when you stopped talking about leaving. Tommy didn't notice it, but I did.

LUKE: (Looks at Debbie's face) Yeah.

DEBBIE: (Shakes her head) Your dad never got over it, did he? (Luke shakes his head)

LUKE: He would hole himself up in that office of his (points at the second floor and his voice cracks a bit as he ponders) and I'd be down here manning the store alone… while Liz… god knows where Liz was…

DEBBIE: (Chuckles) With Arthur "Pee Wee" Gitarrenbauer.

LUKE: (Disgustedly) No!?

DEBBIE: (Nods) Shh, don't tell Liz I told you. I think she was embarrassed about it too. I used to see her and Carrie hang out with Arthur's brother, Bradley. Remember him? (Luke nods). Carrie had a thing for Bradley.

LUKE: Crazy Carrie had a thing for all the guys in our school district.

DEBBIE: (Nods as she continues to chuckle) Oh, I remember all the rumors she started about the two of you.

Their chuckling fades as they both start to ponder.

DEBBIE: (Continues) Your dad wanted you to take that track scholarship, Luke.

LUKE: (Dismisses it) Doesn't matter now, it's been twenty-three years.

DEBBIE: Before she takes a bite of her sandwich, she nods) It sure has.

The front door opens again, and Zach appears with a folded apron in hand.

ZACH: (Cheerfully) Hey there, Luke! Here for the second shift! (Looks at the lady at the counter) What's up Debbie…

DEBBIE: Hello Zach.

Scene fades on Luke as he looks at Zach, but his mind seems a million miles away.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN – KITCHEN – A FEW MINUTES LATER

Lorelai enters the kitchen with a lot of gumption. Forgetfully she goes straight to the coffee-maker and pours herself a bit of coffee.

SOOKIE: (Sees her, and dashes to her side and grabs the mug) Nah uh!

LORELAI: (Let's out a heavy sigh) Why not?!

SOOKIE: Because Luke will kill me if you have this coffee right now. Besides, you shouldn't be drinking this anyway. (Sookie takes a sip of the little Lorelai had poured and walks back to her cutting block). What's wrong?

LORELAI: (Sighs and leans against the counter) Nothing.

SOOKIE: Right… now tell me, what's wrong?

LORELAI: (Looks around to make sure no one's there) I hate Debbie.

SOOKIE: (Confused) Debbie as in "our" Debbie?

LORELAI: (Annoyed) When did she become "our" Debbie?

SOOKIE: (Chuckles) Why do you hate her?

LORELAI: (Crosses her arms against her chest) I just do.

SOOKIE: (Giggles a bit and wonders) Oh! It's because you're pregnant!

LORELAI: What? No.

SOOKIE: Remember when I hated Norman Mailer when I was pregnant with Martha? (Pouts) And now he's dead and I feel guilty for hating him.

LORELAI: I will not feel guilty about hating her. (Shakes her head) I mean, the nerve! She has the nerve to go fishing with Jackson and TJ… who does that? They are married men…

SOOKIE: (Looks at Lorelai quizzically) What's wrong with going fishing?

LORELAI: You're not ticked off about that?

SOOKIE: Actually… no, I'm not. (Explains) I suggested it.

LORELAI: (Confused) What?

SOOKIE: Yeah. Liz, TJ, Debbie, Jackson and I all ran into each other at Doose's yesterday. And the topic of "ice-fishing" came up… and Debbie mentioned she hadn't been fishing in so long. So Liz and I suggested that the boys go fishing with her.

LORELAI: (A bit annoyed, she looks away) I can't believe you're taking her side.

SOOKIE: (Confused) Whose side am I taking? (Adds) I didn't know I was supposed to take sides!

LORELAI: Well you are!

SOOKIE: I didn't get the memo!

The ladies take a deep breath.

SOOKIE: (Calmly continues) Lorelai… did Debbie do or say anything that's making you hate her?

LORELAI: (Sighs) No. Not really. (Explains) It's just that the whole town is fawning all over her.

SOOKIE: (Nods as she understands her) Ah, so what you're saying is… you're jealous.

LORELAI: What? No. I'm not jealous.

SOOKIE: (Amused, she continues) You just said that you hate her because the town is fawning all over her.

Lorelai chooses not to respond since it's sounding more and more ridiculous to her as well.

SOOKIE: You do realize you're being very silly right, Lorelai?

LORELAI: (Frowns a bit) I know. It's just that, there's something there… with her and Luke.

SOOKIE: (Concerned) What do you mean?

LORELAI: She seems to know a lot about Luke… from when they were kids.

SOOKIE: It was before my time, but from what I've heard Luke and Debbie's brother were very close. So…

LORELAI: (Dismisses it) Yeah, yeah. But I hate that she has that over me.

SOOKIE: (Bursts out with a chuckle) Now, you know you're my best friend and I'd do almost anything for you… but that's just ridiculous, hon.

LORELAI: (Sighs, and looks down at her hands) I know.

Scene fades.

INT. HARTFORD COURANT – TUESDAY AFTERNOON

Scene opens on Rory as she types into her computer. A few seconds later, it's clear that she is distracted by the call that she'd received earlier that morning. Unable to confide in anyone at work, she tries to divert all the attention to her work – but it's clearly failing.

RORY: (Stops typing, takes a deep breath, and talks to herself) Focus, Gilmore. Focus.

She is startled when Nate comes up to her with a folder.

RORY: Oh, hey. (She looks up at him wondering if it's the moment where he talks to her… really talks to her).

NATE: (Hands her a folder) Here's the work-flow chart we were talking about last week. Rob would like your input on it as well.

RORY: (Looks at the folder in her hand, then up at Nate) Oh… okay, thanks.

NATE: (Smiles) Great. (Turns to leave)

RORY: (With a deep sigh, she sets the folder on her desk and echoes softly) Great.

Rory looks at the computer screen for a moment, but unable to concentrate, she picks up the phone and dials a familiar number.

RORY: (As she holds it up to her ear) Come on, mom. Pick up…

The call goes to voicemail…

RORY: Argh!

She hangs up the phone and looks around. In one swift motion, she gets up from her seat and makes her way down the hall of offices. The camera follows her into Ken's office.

RORY: (Leaning against the door frame) Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?

KEN: (Looks up from his work) Sure. (Gestures for her to come in)

RORY: (Takes a step in and closes the door behind her) I thought I could just keep it to myself… but I have to talk about it with someone…

KEN: (Curiously) Oh? What is it, Rory?

RORY: (Takes a seat across from Ken's desk) I got a call this morning… from the New York Times.

KEN: Really?

RORY: First, I want to make sure that this stays between the two of us.

KEN: Cross my heart.

RORY: (Explains) They called me for an interview… this Friday.

KEN: (Echoes) This Friday?

RORY: (Nods) Yeah, I asked Rob for the afternoon off. He was okay with it.

KEN: Did you tell him why?

RORY: No, I didn't.

KEN: (Confused a bit) Why don't you sound happy about it?

RORY: (Shakes her head) I don't know what to feel, actually. In fact, I'm confused as to why I'm getting interviewed. I haven't applied since the internship thing…

KEN: They do keep the résumés for a year…

RORY: Yeah, but not when it's an internship application.

KEN: (Sticks a pen between his ear) Does it even matter why they called you? Rory, this is what you've wanted right?

RORY: (Confused herself, she nods) Yes, it _was_ what I wanted.

KEN: You don't want it anymore?

RORY: I don't know. (Sighs) So many things have changed since graduation… and… and I don't know what I want anymore. (Takes it back) No, I _do_ know what I want… but I don't know why I don't want what I wanted for most of my life. (Pouts at her confusing sentence) You know?

KEN: (Raises his eyes) Well… there's no harm in interviewing with the Times…

RORY: (Nods) You're right… there's no harm in that.

Scene fades on Rory's confused face.

INT. DOOSE'S MARKET – WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

It seems Lorelai had just started her shopping (with an empty basket in hand), when Lane hurries into the market and looks for her.

LANE: (Spots her) Lorelai!

LORELAI: (Curiously looks at her as she approaches) Hey Lane. What's up?

LANE: (Pants between words) I was hoping to run into you today…

LORELAI: (Sees a pair of binoculars in her hand) Run into me?

LANE: Saw you from Mama Kim's…

LORELAI: (Raises an eye) I see somethings never change.

LANE: (Takes a deep breath and grins) I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you!

LORELAI: (Amused and curious at the same time, she responds) You're welcome, times three. But why are you thanking me?

LANE: (Earnestly continues) Thank you so much for talking to Luke again. Zach and I are over the moon about this. I can't believe you talked him into leasing out the apartment to us. I just heard from Zach a couple of hours ago…

LORELAI: (Still confused, she smiles cautiously) I'm glad Luke did that… uh… I don't think it was because of me…

LANE: Of course it was… you obviously talked to him again yesterday after we chat at the inn. (Grins again) I can't tell you how much this means to me!

LORELAI: (Remembers their conversation… and also remembers someone else) Oh… Lane, you didn't happen to tell Debbie about the apartment, did you?

LANE: (Obliviously responds) Yeah, we talked about it a bit. (Lorelai's expression changes, and Lane sighs) Anyway, I just wanted say you rock!

LORELAI: (Puts on a pleasant face for the sake of Lane) I'm glad Luke changed his mind.

LANE: We'll talk later? (Lorelai nods)

Scene fades on Lorelai's tentative face.

INT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – WEDNESDAY EVENING

Scene opens on Rory and a few other volunteers serving food to their guests.

RORY: (Hands a hot bowl of soup to one of the guests) Here you go, Bernie.

BERNIE: (An elderly gentleman) Thank you, Ms. Gilmore.

RORY: (As she serves the next guest, she spots Nate walking into the shelter carrying a small box. Rory looks to the side and asks a fellow volunteer) What's he doing here tonight?

FELLOW VOLUNTEER: (Sees who she means) Nate? I don't know… he shows up unannounced some times.

RORY: (Mumbles) His name wasn't on the clipboard.

Nate walks up to the long serving table.

NATE: Hey guys.

Everyone greets him.

NATE: (Walks by Rory and smiles at her as he passes) Hey there Gilmore.

RORY: (Nods tentatively) Hi.

It's clear that she's aggravated with him for not reacting in a way that's "normal" in situations such as the one Rory got herself into last Saturday night.

RORY: (Suddenly sets the ladle aside and looks at one of her fellow volunteers as she takes off her apron) Sally, can you please man the soup for a few minutes? (The volunteer nods)

Rory walks fast to catch up to Nate. As he sets the box on a table, Rory approaches him.

RORY: Nate?

NATE: (With a pen, he opens the box) Yeah?

RORY: Can we talk?

NATE: (Looks up at Rory – knowing what this might lead to) Now?

RORY: Yeah.

Both look through the door to his office (at the shelter) and sees someone in there – on the phone.

RORY: (Gestures) Outside?

Nate nods and adheres.

Cut to…

EXT. BROAD STREET SHELTER – SAME TIME…

Nate and Rory exit the shelter and find themselves outside the entrance.

NATE: (Turns to face her) What's up?

RORY: (Clearly aggravated) "What's up?" Come on.

NATE: (Knowingly) What it is, Rory? What did you want to talk about?

RORY: You've obviously forgotten what happened last Saturday.

NATE: (Crosses his arms on his chest) And what do you base that on?

RORY: (Gestures at him) On this… on the way you've handled yourself the past few days. Like nothing happened.

NATE: (Sighs and continues calmly) How else do you want me to handle this?

RORY: (Frustrated) I don't know.

As a few seconds of silence take over, Nate looks down at Rory.

NATE: I'm sorry if it's been bothering you, but…

RORY: (Cuts him off) I know that what I feel… (shakes her head) felt… isn't mutual. So it's fine… but you just went back to work as if nothing happened.

NATE: (Explains) I don't mean this as an insult or anything of the sort, Rory, but "nothing" happened. (She looks up at him as he continues) I didn't know how else to handle it. I thought about it on Sunday and decided that the best way to deal with this is by letting it go. Thought this was the only way I could make it easier on you. (Adds) I like working with you, Rory. And I didn't want anything to ruin that.

RORY: (Unable to argue that, she looks down) I see.

NATE: (Realizes that it's not enough) What else do you want me to say?

RORY: (Shakes her head) Nothing.

Pause.

NATE: (Looks through the entrance of the shelter) We have work to do, Gilmore.

RORY: (Takes a deep breath and puts the apron on again) Right.

NATE: (Lowers his face to look at her) Can we please let it go?

RORY: (Subtly nods) Yes.

Nate nods, then turns and goes back inside.

Scene fades on Rory's tentative expression.

INT. CRAP SHACK – WEDNESDAY NIGHT

Luke arrives after a long day at work to find Lorelai waiting for him in the kitchen. Camera follows him into the kitchen and we see Lorelai leaning against the counter with her arms crossed.

LUKE: Hey. (He leans in to give her a peck on the cheek)

LORELAI: (Not entirely welcoming) Hey. (Luke notices something, but dismisses it thinking it's just him)

LUKE: (Opens the refrigerator and places a couple of boxes inside) So, did you have dinner?

LORELAI: At the inn.

LUKE: (Looks at her as he closes the door) What do you mean? I made you lasagna…

LORELAI: Didn't feel like lasagna tonight.

LUKE: (Leans against the refrigerator as he senses her mood) What's wrong?

LORELAI: Lane talked to me today.

LUKE: (Smiles) Oh yeah, is she still bouncing off the walls?

LORELAI: (Ignores him) Told me that you agreed to lease out the apartment.

LUKE: Yeah, I gave in like I always do… (smirks) you always get your way…

LORELAI: Or is it Debbie's way?

LUKE: (Confused, he frowns) What?

LORELAI: Debbie talked you into it, didn't she?

LUKE: Talked me into what?

LORELAI: Letting go of the apartment. She's obviously the reason you decided to let Zach and Lane have the apartment.

LUKE: (Completely surprised) What the hell are you talking about?

LORELAI: (Pushes herself off the counter on one end of the kitchen, and faces Luke by leaning against the dining table) I'm talking about Debbie Hogarth!

LUKE: What has she got to do with any of this?

LORELAI: She obviously talked to you about the apartment!

LUKE: (Aggravated) No, she didn't!

LORELAI: You didn't want to give the apartment to Zach and Lane when I talked to you.

LUKE: (Nods) And then I changed my mind.

LORELAI: (Goes off track) She obviously has a hold on you. (Gestures) She has a hold on everyone in this town!

LUKE: (Confused beyond words) What started all of this?

LORELAI: Did you know that she had a thing for you back in high school?

LUKE: (Thinks, and starts to remember) What's your point? That was over twenty years ago.

LORELAI: Well, I think she still has a thing for you.

LUKE: (Dismisses it) Lorelai, don't be ridiculous.

LORELAI: She definitely has a thing for you, Luke. I know these things… I know how women like her think…

LUKE: (Raises his voice as he continues sarcastically) Really? Well then, it must be true!

LORELAI: (Sighs) I'm just saying…

LUKE: (Cuts her off as he is worked up beyond words) What's this all about? (Voice cracks a bit as he continues) Did I tick you off because I made lasagna for you instead of whatever you ate at the inn? (Lorelai observes him as he continues in a tone that she hadn't heard in a long while). Is it because I hid the coffee? Or I forgot to bring paint samples of different shades of "orange"? What did I do? (A sudden sense of reality hits Lorelai as he continues) What? (Looks briefly at the foyer – then at Lorelai) Did I forget your dry cleaning today? What is it, Lorelai?!

LORELAI: (Softly interjects) Luke… I'm sorry…

LUKE: (Takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, then takes a step towards the foyer) I have to go.

LORELAI: (Confused by his sudden action, she looks up and follows him to the foyer) Where are you going?

LUKE: (Steers his eyes away from her) I'll be late, don't wait up for me.

LORELAI: (Watches him as he picks up his green jacket) Luke, where are you going?

LUKE: (Successfully avoids Lorelai's eyes) Have to empty out the apartment.

LORELAI: (Calls after him) Luke!

Without another word, Luke walks out of the house.

LORELAI: (Softly, as she watches him leave) Luke.

Camera zooms in on Lorelai as she holds back a few tears, admitting to herself that she was completely off base.

Scene fades.

* * *

Will update with final segment soon. Reviews appreciated.

Reminder: LJ discussion may shine some light on the situation. Link in Author Profile.


	4. Segment Four

**SEGMENT FOUR**

INT. CRAP SHACK — THURSDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Lorelai (in her pajamas) as she walks down the stairs looking for Luke. Camera follows her around the corner.

LORELAI: Luke?

As she arrives in the kitchen, she realizes Luke isn't there. However, she spots a piece of paper with his handwriting on it. Lorelai walks to the table and picks it up. As she reads it, the camera zooms in and the viewers see it as well.

LUKE: _Made pancakes for you._ (Lorelai sees her breakfast on the stove) _Didn't want to disturb your sleep. We'll talk tonight?_

Lorelai folds the piece of paper and sighs.

CUTS to…

INT. LUKE'S DINER - THURSDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Lorelai (in very casual attire) as she walks into the diner and spots Luke behind the counter. Luke looks up at her as well. Discreetly, so the customers won't find anything out of the ordinary, Lorelai makes her way behind the counter and walks right up to him. Luke's curious as to what's going on.

LORELAI: (Softly, she asks with a sympathetic expression) Can we talk? (Luke nods)

Lorelai takes his hand and guides him to the back of the diner.

Scene cuts to Luke and Lorelai as they enter the Storeroom.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — STOREROOM — SAME TIME

Lorelai holding Luke's hand, enters the storeroom first and closes the door behind them.

LUKE: (Shakes his head subtly and says in a calm manner) I don't want to fight, Lorelai.

LORELAI: (With a sympathetic expression holds on to Luke's hand and examines his face) I know. But I want to set things right. I'm sorry for last night.

LUKE: (Sighs) I'm sorry too, but we have to talk about it.

LORELAI: (Nods) Yes, I agree… we _do_ have to talk about it. But let me first say that I was an idiot… a complete… idiot. (Shakes her head) I don't know what has come over me.

Luke subtly looks down at her stomach. Then lays a hand on it to suggest…

LUKE: I think this may have something to do with it.

LORELAI: (Looks down at her stomach, and nods) Partly… yes. But what I said was inexcusable. I don't know what came over me, Luke. Debbie seems like such a nice person… (shakes her head) I guess I got a little jealous.

LUKE: (Curiously) Jealous of what?

LORELAI: (As she lets go of his hand, she blinks a few times, then takes a deep breath) She knows _so_ much about you and this town from back then. She knew things about you that I could never have known. About your father, mother, (adds) your best friend…

LUKE: (Shakes his head) Tommy wasn't my best friend…

LORELAI: (Explains) All the stories that have emerged by Debbie's arrival seem to suggest that you and Tommy were very close.

LUKE: (Admits with a nod) Okay, I guess we were good friends.

LORELAI: Why did you never tell me about him? Or talk about him at all?

LUKE: (Looks down at his hands) We parted on very bad terms… we would've really beat each other up if not for Debbie being there at the time.

LORELAI: (Sympathetically tilts her head and looks at him) I'm sorry.

LUKE: It was in the back of my head, Lorelai. (Shakes his head) I honestly just let go of anything and everything to do with him after that fight. And it never re-surfaced until…

LORELAI: (Nods) Debbie showed up.

LUKE: (Nods as well) Yeah. (Lorelai sighs, and Luke looks at her) I didn't decide to let go of the apartment because of her… (Lorelai looks up curiously). She mentioned my father from what she remembered all those years ago, and it got me thinking, you know? (Pause) All I could think about was how right you were a long time ago… about how I hang on to things. I guess to keep some sense of my father alive. (Swallows a bit to keep his voice from cracking — then he looks down at his hands again). I let go of the boat, but it wasn't the last of it. (Lorelai remains attentive)I know Lane and Zach need the apartment temporarily, but all I could think about was how it was my father's. (Explains) After our mom passed away, dad would do all these things to keep himself from dealing with it… (he pauses and looks at Lorelai's face)…

LORELAI: (Smiles knowingly) And you're doing the same by holding on?

LUKE: (Subtly nods) I am. And I know it's been years and I should let go…

LORELAI: But sometimes it takes years to get over something like that. And sometimes… it takes a visit from your past… (referring to Debbie).

LUKE: (Seriously asks) Do you want me to stop talking to her?

LORELAI: No, of course not! Luke… I'm sorry you even had to ask that.

LUKE: (Subtly smiles at his wife) I'm sorry for walking out last night. (Adds) But I really did have to empty the apartment.

LORELAI: (Smiles as well) I know. I saw half a dozen boxes on the porch this morning. Are we okay?

With a sweet smile, he leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips — Lorelai returns it as he places her hands on his chest.

Scene ends.

INT. RORY'S APARTMENT — THURSDAY AFTERNOON — LUNCH BREAK

Scene opens as Rory enters her apartment with a half-a-sandwich in one hand and a folder in the other. As she closes the door behind her, the cell phone begins to ring and Rory struggles to dig it out from her purse.

RORY: (To her cell phone) Hold on!

The phone keeps ringing as she brings her purse to her small dining table. She manages to dig it out along with a few other pieces of junk…

RORY: (Quickly flips the phone) Hello?

It's Lorelai.

LORELAI: God, I was about to hang up.

Scene cuts between INT. RORY'S APARTMENT and INT. CRAP SHACK - KITCHEN

RORY: (Sits in a chair and sorts the contents of her purse) Sorry! What's up?

LORELAI: "What's up?" What do you mean, "What's up?" We haven't talked in a long time, kid.

RORY: (Sighs as she realizes) You're right we haven't. Though, I _was_ going to call you tonight.

LORELAI: (Leans against the counter) Oh yeah?

RORY: (Focuses on the phone call) Yeah. I have something to tell you.

LORELAI: (Curiously) What? What?

RORY: Now, bear in mind that this doesn't mean anything yet…

LORELAI: (Drags) Okay…

RORY: The New York Times called me for an interview.

LORELAI: (Gasps) Oh my gosh! Seriously? I knew they would! (Thinks) But I didn't know you were still applying there?

RORY: That's the thing… I don't know how or why. I think it could be an old résumé or something.

LORELAI: So when's this interview?

RORY: Tomorrow.

LORELAI: (Gasps again) Tomorrow?! Why did you wait to tell me?

RORY: (Whines a bit, then explains) Well, I didn't want to jump to any conclusions. It was all such a blur… and… (trails off)

LORELAI: And?

RORY: I'm not sure if it's something I want. Not that I'm sure to get a position there… but that call just made me re-assess what it is that I really want. I feel like I'm struggling with that a bit.

LORELAI: (Nods, understanding what her daughter meant) I think it's natural, babe.

RORY: Yeah?

LORELAI: Of course. After what you've been through and what you've been exposed to, it's completely natural for you to re-assess your goals.

RORY: Hmm. But I _am_ going to the interview.

LORELAI: (Nods) Of course you are. You should. (Smiles) And I'm sure you will knock their socks off.

RORY: Oh, let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

The two ladies smile.

LORELAI: So, tell me… what else is up with you — besides the grand interview?

RORY: (Thinks) Nothing's going on.

LORELAI: Absolutely nothing?

RORY: (Thinks again) Nope.

LORELAI: How about Nate?

RORY: (Frowns a bit) Oh, I don't want to talk about him. (Sees a familiar business card in her small pile of junk from the purse) Oh, Trevor…

LORELAI: (Confused) Trevor?

RORY: (Snaps out of it) Sorry, just saw Trevor's card.

LORELAI: Oh. Have you guys talked since…? (We see Paul Anka enter the kitchen, and Lorelai pats him)

RORY: (Examines the card as she speaks into the phone) No, we haven't.

LORELAI: From what you've said about him, he seems really nice.

RORY: (Nods as she continues to examine the card) He is.

Paul Anka starts to bark at an inanimate object on the counter.

LORELAI: (Gets distracted) Oh… oh.

RORY: (Curiously) What is it?

LORELAI: (Tries to cover the counter with her body) Paul Anka just saw the toaster!

Barking continues.

RORY: You know, you're just enabling that dog.

LORELAI: I know… but he's Paul Anka. (To her dog as she tries to guide him away from the kitchen) Hey Paul Anka… come here boy… come here. (Adds) He's freaking out, Rory. I have to go.

RORY: Okay. Pat him for me!

LORELAI: Okay, bye!

Lorelai hangs up.

Rory sighs, and picks up Trevor's card. She looks at the cell phone in her other hand, and then at the card again. Without another moment's thought, she dials his number.

RORY: (Smiles nervously) Hey there. It's me, Rory.

Scene CUTS between Rory's Apartment and Trevor's office.

TREVOR: (Surprised, he leans back in his chair) Hey there. This is a nice little surprise.

RORY: I know… (continues nervously) am I catching you at a bad time?

TREVOR: No, no. What's up, Rory Gilmore?

RORY: (Smoothes her hair behind her ear) You know, I… think… we prematurely ended what could've been a few great dates.

TREVOR: (Amused, he raises an eye) Really? And what made you come to that conclusion?

RORY: (Looks at the card in her hand) I just happened to see your business card…

TREVOR: Ah, yes… the printers did say it would have that effect on women… (kids) and some men.

RORY: Well then, you've got your money's worth.

TREVOR: (Amused) It sure seems that way.

Silence for a moment as the two smile into the phones

RORY: (Breaks the silence) So, it just so happens, I have nothing planned this weekend. Saturday _or_ Sunday.

TREVOR: Really? What a coincidence (looks at the PDA on his desk) … it seems I am free as well.

RORY: (Blushes a bit) Great.

TREVOR: (Smile disappears a bit as he asks seriously) So, what happened to…

RORY: (Knowingly, she explains) Nothing. (Adds) Nothing's going to happen there.

TREVOR: I see.

Silence again — but as they contemplate.

TREVOR: (Smile reappears as he breaks the silence) So… you're Prius or mine?

RORY: (Relieved) I always did want to try out one of the newer models.

Scene fades as they continue their flirtatious conversation.

INT. LUKE'S DINER — THURSDAY AFTERNOON

Debbie enters the diner and looks around. She spots Zach behind the counter, and walks up to him.

ZACH: (Sees her) Hey Debbie, what can I get you?

DEBBIE: (Smiles) Oh nothing at the moment, Zach. (Looks around) Is Luke here?

ZACH: (Gestures) Yeah, he's up there cleaning out the apartment. (Adds) You know, the dude's renting it out to us… (nods)

DEBBIE: Oh, that's great! (Gestures at the back) I'll go see if he needs help.

Debbie makes her way around the counter and through the doorway.

CUT to…

INT. LUKE'S APARTMENT — SAME TIME

Luke's at the only remaining piece of furniture (the dining table), filling up a box. There are other boxes around him as well. He looks up as Debbie walks up to the open doorway.

LUKE: (Surprised a bit — but only because of the situation with Lorelai) Oh hey.

DEBBIE: (Peeks into the apartment, almost remembering it from her childhood) Hey. (Takes a step in) Wow, it looks different. Completely different!

LUKE: (Sighs and looks around) Yeah, not the small office anymore.

DEBBIE: (Gestures at the bedroom to her right) You've made it into a real apartment.

LUKE: (Nods, then points at the smaller bedroom) Then Jess, Liz's kid came to stay with us — so we made that room for him. (Nods a bit after his words. He looks up at Debbie, then goes about his business)

DEBBIE: (Smiles, then walks up to the table) Need any help?

LUKE: (Without looking at her, he shakes his head) No… no, thanks (nods)… thanks.

DEBBIE: (Senses some awkwardness on his part) Is everything okay?

LUKE: What? Yes, everything's fine.

DEBBIE: (For the first time, she has a confused expression on her face — but she doesn't pursue it) Okay. (Takes a step back) Alright, well… I just wanted to see if you needed any help.

Luke forces a smile. But just as Debbie (uncomfortably) steps out of the apartment, Luke looks up with a guilty expression.

LUKE: Deb…

DEBBIE: (Turns) Yeah?

LUKE: (Steps away from the box) I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that.

DEBBIE: (Confused, she chuckles) What happened?

LUKE: Nothing. Nothing happened. (Takes a deep breath) It's just that, Lorelai…

DEBBIE: Lorelai?

LUKE: (Struggles to explain — but then out of curiosity, he asks) That night… when you came to say goodbye…

DEBBIE: (Leans against the doorframe) When I sneaked out of the house?

LUKE: (Nods) I don't know if you remember what you said to me… it's been so long, that I only remembered it last night…

DEBBIE: (Chuckles nervously) Oh god, I was hoping you would _never_ remember that!

LUKE: (Smiles sympathetically) I hope I didn't hurt you…

DEBBIE: (Shakes her head) No, of course not. I was fifteen… (Smiles) Young enough to get over rejection.

LUKE: (Leans his back on the table and crosses his arms) So tell me… what happened after that?

DEBBIE: After we left Stars Hollow? (Luke nods. She shyly continues) Well, I went to a new school and - believe it or not - I thought of you for the next three years. No one could ever replace "Butch Danes". (Adds) And you know, I even made a plan to go to a college closer to Stars Hollow so I could be around you. I got accepted into quite a few colleges in the tri-state area…

LUKE: And?

DEBBIE: I think, deep down, I knew you'd never see me as more than just your little sister. So I stayed on the west coast.

LUKE: (Sympathetically looks at her) And look how you've turned out. A successful woman. I'm proud of you, Deb. You've turned out great.

DEBBIE: (With a tentative expression) Have I? (Luke looks at her curiously as she carries on) So in college, I met Jacob. Jacob Kincaid. We dated throughout college and… and somehow things got ugly. But almost a decade later, we got our crap together. Everything was great… (shakes her head) I thought he was the one, you know? In fact, he _is_ the one. (Luke's expression turns to concern) He asked me to marry him, Luke. Jacob asked me to marry him two years ago… and what did I say? I said, no. (Looks down) I chose my career over him… and a month or so ago, I heard he was marrying… someone else. I don't know who she is. But he found his "one" — so where does that leave me?

LUKE: I'm sorry to hear that, Deb.

Silence.

LUKE: So that's the reason for the sudden visit?

DEBBIE: (Chuckles) As luck would have it, I heard about Jacob and his intended the same week as the promotion. (Adds) I just wanted to see how far I've steered away from what I was… (Chuckles again) I know, it probably makes no sense.

LUKE: (Knowing too well) It does.

DEBBIE: (Adds jokingly) You know, I have to admit… I was a little jealous of you and Lorelai. The life the two of you have here… it's amazing, Luke. I think anyone would be lucky to have what the two of you have.

LUKE: (After a moment of silence, he says) You will find another Jacob Kincaid… the real "one".

DEBBIE: (Appreciatively smile) Thanks.

Scene fades on two old friends smiling at each other.

INT. NEW YORK TIMES — NYC — FRIDAY AFTERNOON

Camera follows Rory as she's led by an assistant to a conference room for her interview. The door opens and Rory's expression turns from nervousness to surprise as she sees a familiar face among the three interviewers. We see Gus (the older gentleman) from her night out with Nate and his friends.

GUS: (Stands up and pats his suit jacket before he extends his hand) Rory. Nice to see you again.

RORY: (Surprised) Gus.

GUS: (Turns to his colleagues) Rory Gilmore, I'd like you meet Kevin Bluth and Jenny Chang.

Everyone greets each other. Rory is still surprised to see Gus there.

GUS: (Gestures) Please take a seat, Rory. We are thrilled you agreed to interview with us.

RORY: (Takes a seat in front of the panel) Thanks… I'm actually quite surprised to be here.

GUS: Oh, I know we were a bit vague on the phone. (Looks at his wrist watch) Actually we're waiting on someone else. (Looks at his colleagues) Maybe we should get started… (the colleagues nod) Okay… (Looks at Rory) As you may already be aware, I'm in charge of a small group of writers that will be going on a pretty exciting "collaborative" tour throughout Africa…

RORY: (Starts to process where this might be going) Yeah… yes.

GUS: We have a position open, Rory, for a temporary-contract junior editor. And you came highly recommended.

RORY: (Surprised, she raises her eyes) Oh.

Gus is interrupted by the door as it opens and someone familiar walks into the room. Rory's expression goes from surprise to shock as she sees who it is.

GUS: (Stands up again) Ah, Nate. Glad you could make it! (Extends his arm to shake Nate's hand)

Rory swallows a bit to process the whole scene.

NATE: (Nods at the candidate) Hello Rory.

Nate unbuttons the suit and takes a seat on the side of the panel.

GUS: (Takes a seat again) I hope you don't mind, I've asked Nate to sit in on the interview.

RORY: (At a loss for words, she struggles) N-no… no, no… that's fine.

Scene fades on her nervous expression.

INT. CRAP SHACK — FRIDAY AFTERNOON — SAME TIME

Scene opens as the doorbell rings, and Lorelai walks to the foyer and opens the front door. Camera zooms in on her expression as she realizes that it's none other than Debbie Hogarth at her door.

DEBBIE: (With a medium-size tin box in hand, she smiles) Hello Lorelai. I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?

LORELAI: (Opens the door wider, and let's her in) Oh no… come on in.

DEBBIE: (Enters and examines the foyer as she turns to Lorelai) You don't mind?

LORELAI: (Closes the door, and leads her to the kitchen) No, of course not.

They enter the kitchen. Lorelai walks up to the stove.

LORELAI: I was actually making some hot chocolate, would you like some?

DEBBIE: (Nods) Yes, please.

The two ladies look at each other for a moment, and then Debbie breaks the silence…

DEBBIE: (Holds up the box) Actually, I wanted to give you this.

LORELAI: (Takes a step forward and curiously accepts the box) Oh, what is it?

DEBBIE: (Gestures) Open it.

LORELAI: (Pulls out a chair and takes a seat — Debbie follows) What is… (as she opens, she sees some old photos inside) oh… wow.

DEBBIE: (Examines Lorelai's face to sense her reaction) I figured you'd appreciate them…

LORELAI: (Surprised, she looks up at Debbie) These are…

DEBBIE: (Nods) Luke when he was a kid… at least photos up until he was eighteen years old. (Adds as Lorelai looks down at them) It's not a whole lot — but my mom was always taking pictures of us. Her favorite thing to say was, "hold that pose!" Tommy and Luke hated it, but they never complained to my mom. Most of them are of Tommy and Luke, but I'm in some of them as well.

Lorelai gently looks through them.

LORELAI: (Looks up) Are these for me?

DEBBIE: (Smiles) Yeah, they are. I asked my assistant on Monday to make copies of those and FedEx it to me. A few years ago, I just took ownership of them. I knew Tommy wouldn't be careful with 'em. (Adds as she observes Lorelai going through them with much care) I figured you'd like to see a little bit of Luke's past.

LORELAI: (Completely taken by Debbie's gesture, she shakes her head) Debbie, this is amazing. I cannot thank you enough.

DEBBIE: You're welcome. (Admits) But there's a hidden agenda.

LORELAI: (Curiously) What is it?

DEBBIE: (Takes out a piece of paper from her jean pocket, and lays it on the table) They are both very stubborn. But I think Tommy is easier to convince than Luke… and I feel if we both got together and talked to him… he'd give in.

LORELAI: (Looks down at the piece of paper that has Tommy's number on it) But he doesn't know me.

DEBBIE: (Chuckles) All he has heard about the past few days is about you and Luke, and this town. He's very happy for Luke… but I haven't gotten through to him yet.

Silence as Lorelai looks down at a photo, and then back at Debbie.

DEBBIE: (Softly) Lorelai, will you help me?

Lorelai gradually wears a smile on her face.

DEBBIE: (Smiles as well) Thanks. (Sighs, then adds) By the way, Miss Patty's making her infamous punch just for me, tonight — since I was never old enough to try it. A few of us are getting together at the studio, (looks at Lorelai's stomach) and I know you don't drink and it's pretty late at night, but I wanted to invite you just in case…

LORELAI: Thank you. Instead, how about we do breakfast tomorrow before you leave?

DEBBIE: I'd love that.

LORELAI: Great. (Looks down at another photo, and leans a bit to show Debbie) You _have_ to tell me why Luke is wearing a cowboy hat here.

INT. NEW YORK TIMES — NYC — FRIDAY AFTERNOON — A FEW MINUTES LATER

Scene opens as Nate observes the interview.

GUS: (Looks through some documents, then looks up) Everything looks great. I know the questions we've asked so far are pretty generic, Rory. But please bear with us for one more…

RORY: (Shakes her head) No problem.

GUS: (Professionally, in a serious tone) Let's say you have had a disagreement with a co-worker. It may be work related, it may not… but you have to work with him or her on a new project… (The question triggers Rory's eyes to briefly travel to where Nate's sitting.) How will you handle the whole situation?

RORY: (As if something clicks in her head, she turns to Gus, and answers the question) As professionally as possible. Everyone is human; we all tend to react to things humanly as possible. But it's important to stay focused and not let personal disagreements get in the way of the common goal.

Rory and Nate lock eyes for a brief second.

GUS: (Nods) Very good. (Closes the file) Rory, I feel I should be clear with you on this. Since you were highly recommended for this position by someone very close to the project, and after meeting with you on a professional basis, I think we are quite certain that the job is yours if you choose to accept it.

Nate stays silent but observant.

RORY: (Surprised again) Oh.

GUS: I just wanted to verbally offer it to you, but also realize that you need time to think it over. So how about two weeks? Is that sufficient time?

RORY: (Hesitantly, she nods) Yes… I think so. Yes.

GUS: (Satisfied, he looks at his colleagues) Great. (He stands up, and holds out his hand) HR will send you an official packet — and you will have two weeks to think it over.

RORY: (Stands up as well) Thank you, Gus. (She thanks everyone)

NATE: (Speaks for the first time in half an hour) I will show you out, Rory.

RORY: (Makes her way to the door) Thanks.

Scene cuts to Nate and Rory walking out to the hallway.

Nate walks a few steps ahead, and then turns around to face her. Rory stops and looks up at him. Then looks away, feeling comfortable enough to finally say what's on her mind.

RORY: What… what was all that? I had no clue … (shakes her head)… I don't even know what to say.

NATE: (Explains) I recommended you a few weeks ago.

RORY: Wow. I just… (looks up at Nate) thank you, but…

NATE: (Cuts in) You have two weeks to think about it.

RORY: Would you have still recommended me if…

NATE: (Cuts in again) I thought you were great for the position before last weekend, and I still think so. This is a great opportunity for you…

RORY: (Smoothes her hair behind her ear) I know that. But I'm talking about… (takes a moment to think) That final question Gus asked. I know it's a generic one that's on every sheet of interview questions — but it made me realize how unprofessional I have been. I'm so sorry for being such a pain about the whole thing. I completely see your point now. I just want you to know that.

NATE: (Nods, then a subtle smile appears on his face) As far as I know, it's behind us. (Rory is relieved. Nate gestures towards the room they had just exited) I should get back in there. (Stresses) Take the time to think about it, Rory.

Rory nods, then Nate walks back into the room.

Scene CUTS to…

EXT. STARS HOLLOW — FRIDAY NIGHT

Rory parks her Prius on the side of the street, and gets out of the car. She places her hands in the coat pockets and starts to wander around the town as music starts to play…

_Cat Power's "The Greatest" starts to play as a second audio layer._

Once I wanted to be the greatest  
No wind or waterfall could stall me.

Rory crosses the street and heads towards the square as she sees/hears some people chatting and laughing near Miss Patty's studio. Among them are Joe and Andrew.

_And then came the rush of the flood  
The stars at night turned deep to dust,_

As she approaches Patty's studio, Rory greets the townies and walks past them.

RORY: Hey guys.

_Melt me down, into big black armor…_

Scene cuts to Lorelai on the couch at the Crap Shack looking through the photographs that Debbie had given her.

_Leave no trace of grace, just in your honor  
Lower me down, to culprit south  
Make 'em wash a space in town_

Camera zooms in on Lorelai's expression as she holds a photo closer to her face to take a good look. Camera cuts to the photo and we see a very young Luke Danes, unaware that a photo was being taken, sitting on what looks like a table and looking down at his hands.

_For the lead  
And the dregs of my bed, I've been sleepin'  
Lower me down  
Pin me in  
Secure the grounds  
For the later parade_

Scene fades into the next.

_Once I wanted to be the greatest_

Luke enters the now empty apartment to pick up the very last box. He walks up to it…

_Two fists of solid rock  
With brains that could explain  
Any feeling_

He picks up the box, and then takes a look around his apartment. Then he takes a deep breath before he walks out...

_Music starts to fade_

Lower me down  
Pin me in  
Secure the grounds  
For the… 

Scene CUTS to the next.

INT. DRAGONFLY INN — SATURDAY MORNING

Scene opens on Debbie and Lorelai walking towards the front porch of the inn. As helpers carry her luggages to her SUV, Lorelai and Debbie remain at the top of the stairs.

DEBBIE: Promise you will send me pictures of your baby?

LORELAI: (Nods with a smile) I promise.

DEBBIE: I know we didn't really get to know each other that well, Lorelai — but I would really like us to be friends. (Adds) I feel like … we have a lot in common.

LORELAI: (Nods again) I agree. (Adds) And thanks again for the photos. You won't believe how much they mean to me.

DEBBIE: (Softly as she turns to leave) Say goodbye to Luke for me? (Lorelai nods) I'll call you guys once I get home. Take care, Lorelai.

Scene fades on Lorelai as she looks on at Debbie's departure.

Scene CUTS to…

INT. LUKE'S DINER — A COUPLE OF DAYS LATER — MORNING

Luke is working behind the counter as we've seen him so many times before when Zach, Lane, Gil and Brian enter the diner with each of them carrying a box.

LUKE: (Protests) Whoa, whoa… what's going on?

The group pauses.

ZACH: You said we could move in today.

LUKE: Yes, but I didn't say you could use the front door.

GIL: Aw man, don't tell me I have to walk around this building.

BRIAN: (Gestures at his box) This is seriously heavy, Luke.

LANE: Luke, come on!

The phone rings.

LUKE: (To the group) Hold on! (Picks up the phone) Luke's.

Zach, Lane and the rest start to grumble in the background.

LUKE: (Surprised, he speaks into the phone) Tommy? (He turns away from the diner and starts to focus on the call) Yeah… it _has_ been a long time…

Confused, Zach, Lane and their friends take this as a good opporitunity to carry on moving their stuff. They continue as Luke stays on the phone.

Scene fades.

**Next week on the Gilmore girls...**

**VOICE OVER: A production is under way...**

Scene of townies hurrying around with props and costumes.

**VOICE OVER: ... that will give Broadway a run for their money...**

PATTY: No, children! No!

**VOICE OVER: Or will it?**

LORELAI: (Eyes widened) Oy!

Jackson trips over costumes trying to walk in heels.

**VOICE OVER: Tune in next week for Stars Hollow's very first...** (Cuts to a LOUD 'thud')

Shot of Patty's horrified face.

...END CREDITS

To listen to "The Greatest" by Cat Power, check out my LJ entry for this episode (link on author profile). Discussions welcome.

Reviews appreciated. Thanks for all the support. Please let me know how you think it's going.

**Episode 8.17 will be a collaborative effort by damselfly, dragonfly, and myself. Please stay tuned…** (Richard, Emily and April will be in this episode)


	5. 817 Preview

**Due to issues with the site (most specifically with Internet Explorer users) , I have had to separate the preview from the final segment. **

****

8.17 PREVIEW

**Next week on the Gilmore girls...**

VOICE OVER: A production is under way...

Scene of townies hurrying around with props and costumes.

**VOICE OVER: ... that will give Broadway a run for their money...**

PATTY: No, children! No!

**VOICE OVER: Or will it?**

LORELAI: (Eyes widened) Oy!

Jackson trips over costumes trying to walk in heels.

**VOICE OVER: Tune in next week for Stars Hollow's very first...** (Cuts to a LOUD 'thud')

Shot of Patty's horrified face.

END CREDITS

To listen to "The Greatest" by Cat Power, check out my LJ entry for this episode (link on author profile). Discussions welcome.

Reviews appreciated. Thanks for all the support. Please let me know how you think it's going.

**Episode 8.17 will be a collaborative effort by damselfly, dragonfly, and myself. Please stay tuned…** (Richard, Emily and April will be in this episode)


End file.
